Lancer
For the track named after this character, see Lancer (Soundtrack) Lancer is a nefarious kid that aims to destroy the main party before they can reach the Dark Fountain in Card Castle and seal it. He is initially the primary antagonist, later joined by Susie before finally being convinced to join the team. Profile Appearance Lancer wears a hood, and has shielded eyes (sometimes visible), which make the shape of a spade on his face. He wears a tunic of sorts, with a blue spade-shaped emblem on the front. His large blue tongue often hangs out of his mouth. Personality Lancer is very childish, getting lost in mazes quite easily and becoming incredibly attached to Susie. He pretends to dislike the main party, but after being coerced, he can easily befriend them. He tries to get a better relationship with his dad which you can tell as he wants to be "son of the month". Main Story Chapter 1 Once you get far enough into the game (about a 5th of the way) Susie scares him but he takes it as friendly criticism, he then thinks of her as a role model. About a 4th of the way into the game he says he'll smash you into blood and asks Susie if that was scary, this makes Susie like him a little more. Once you get a 3rd of the way in Susie get's in a fight with Ralsei and joins Lancer's side. After fighting him a couple times, and losing a party member to his side, if the player wins the fight against both Susie and Lancer, he will "join the party" (but in reality watch you from afar). In fear of the Heroes killing his father, or his father killing the Heroes, he rats the main party out and has them thrown in the Dungeon for their own safety which he claims is "Far better than death." If no monster has been killed by the protagonist in the entire playthrough, Lancer saves the protagonists by overthrowing King after King's betrayal. He storms in with a large number of Darkner troops, and locks King in the Prison Cell in Card Castle. He then becomes the new King of the Dark World, with the other three Kings still locked away. Relationships Susie Lancer was originally indifferent about Susie, but after she beat him up, he begins to look up to her. Later on in the story, both of them become part of the same team, sharing evil plans in order to "stop the main party". They finally come to be great friends. Trivia * When CHECKed during the first fight, it is revealed that Lancer wasn't old enough to ride a motorcycle, so he decided to light his bike on fire. * Lancer is the son of King, the final boss of the first chapter. * Lancer's sprite appears to be less detailed than the other characters, and does not have a walking animation. * Lancer labelled his team name raffle paper "Lancer", which he quickly changes to "The Lancer Fan Club" to avoid confusion. * Lancer has to take a shower each time he says a "bad word." Category:Darkners